


Wild West Show

by recycledmedia



Category: Starsky & Hutch, The Professionals, due South
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recycledmedia/pseuds/recycledmedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Only forgiveness,<br/> Will finally end this.<br/> There won't be a witness if we both fall.<br/> There's never a hero,<br/> In a battle of egos.<br/> There's never a winner of the quick draw.<br/> Hey yaw, Hey yaw"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild West Show

**Author's Note:**

> Each relationship has a showdown where they have to decide they are better together. 
> 
> This vid premiered at Media West 2004 taking 2nd place multi-fandom slash.

Stream at You Tube:  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZKDjwmD4iSE

A catalog of our vids can be found at www.southroad.com/rms. Megaupload links are no longer active.


End file.
